Sherlock Smut
by lilymalady1231
Summary: This story is where i lock away all the smutty stuff. It is literally a line of my OC, Lily, having fun with every character I feel like. Have fun!


It was a pair that shouldn't have worked.

Sherlock, a brilliant, intelligent man who could catch a killer by his footprint alone, was with a princess-natured socialite who defied reality and replaced it with fantasy.

He was a man of facts; she was a woman of fiction. He liked science, she liked myth. Even with these complete opposites, they were drawn to each other like north and south as the days passed.

A chance meeting on a case. Sure, she _may _have been a suspect, but that didn't stop Sherlock from reading her every move like a novel he couldn't put down. As strange as it was, he could feel her reading him too. She had reached out to him many times after that, getting dinner (They weren't dates. He didn't do dates.), punching bad guys when they had him cornered (no matter how much he said he had a plan anyway) and of course, tonight.

It was a cold winter night as John and Sherlock sat in the living room, John updating his blog and Sherlock playing his violin. Through the notes they heard a ring of the doorbell. Sherlock, blatantly ignoring it, continued playing as john went to answer it. There stood the mysterious figure he had glanced only a few times before, standing in the doorway, lock-pick in hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily. I let myself in." she said as she dropped the pick to the floor and kicked the door shut.

Her hair was white as the falling snow and her skin pale. Her eyes shone like emeralds in the hallway light. She wore a coat like Sherlock's, holding her hip length hair behind it. Sherlock stood as she entered the room, a polite gesture John had never seen before. Lily and Sherlock stood there for a moment, analysing each other.

"John," Sherlock began, scaring the doctor slightly with the sudden sternness in his voice "I believe you are needed at the hospital."

John took the hint and practically ran out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. He didn't even know Sherlock did… nope, leave that thought there. Sherlock waited to hear the soft click of the door then pounced onto Lily, embracing her in a harsh kiss. Delighted with his hunger, lily let out a moan as she returned it, driving Sherlock's senses mad.

_Damn human libido, _he thought to himself, _damn Lily and her perfection._

He found himself removing her coat, his fingers leaving goose-bumps in their wake. It fell to the floor, revealing her pure white hair, a recessive gene he treasured in her. She was not supposed to exist. All her genetics were recessive yet here she was, a healthy human woman of purity.

She flung her arms around his neck to bring him closer and closer as he started to undo her blouse, letting the cold metal of each button warm with his touch. Shortly after, he didn't know how long (he often lost track of time when she was close), they had made their way to Sherlock's room, removing each other's articles of clothing as they went.

Sherlock pushed back on her making her fall to the bed, hair splayed beneath her. He could see every curve of her body, every detail of her face and all the lumps and bumps he adored. Crawling down over her he placed his mouth over a nipple, suckling slightly and making her moan with pleasure. Her voice ran through him and sent his hairs on end.

He started to play more and more with her breasts, sucking, biting and licking, making her head spin. He let go of her and she reached out for him, soon satisfied by his mouth on hers once again. He could feel her pulse rise, her breathing sharp and her body warm, she wanted him.

Lily could feel his erection press against the inside of her thigh. She smiled into their kiss as she brushed it gently. Sherlock let out a grunt of pleasure and pulled away from the kiss and looked back to her perfect form. Her legs were splayed, waiting for him. He lined up his throbbing cock with her entrance, making her squirm with sparks shooting through her body.

"Ready?" he said in a low, husky voice and she nodded in reply.

With one sharp thrust he was inside her, feeling her voice trickle through him and she screamed in pleasure. He could feel her tight pussy around him, but it wasn't enough. He slowly started to thrust, his long, sweaty hair hanging over his face as he concentrated on his rhythm. Slowly, he began to move faster and harder, making Lily moan in pure ecstasy.

Once again his lips found hers, exploring every detail of her mouth as he muffled her cries. He felt her digging her nails into his back, clinging for dear life as she felt herself being lost in adrenaline. His mouth found its way to her neck, sucking and nipping, adding to her ecstasy. Soon she found herself falling over the edge of pleasure and she let out a cry through the kiss.

"Sherlock~"

Lily's whole body convulsed around him as Sherlock let her ride out her orgasm, still thrusting. He let out one final grunt as he thrust hard into her pussy, releasing himself deep into her.

She let him go and he rolled beside her, basking in the blissful after-glow. He reached out as she went to stand and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled up to him and he placed his arms around her as he tucked them in.

The next morning, Lily awoke with Sherlock's unforgettable eyes staring at her. She didn't mind one bit. He let a smirk cross his lips as he pointed to the doorway. A small pile of clothes lay at the bottom with a note:

_Please clean up after yourselves in future_

_-John_

They both laughed as Sherlock pulled her into another hug, warm and safe. They dressed and found tea already waiting for them. They smiled.

It was a pair that really worked.


End file.
